


With the Flow

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung needs to stock back up on feminine hygiene products and it’s one in the morning when she sees the only worker on the graveyard shift is that cute part-time worker named Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Flow

“Jihoon, please!” Soonyoung begged, curled up underneath her blanket, groaning to herself as she rolled around on the twin mattress. “It’s not even that late!”

On the other line, Jihoon rotates in his chair and slides to grab a bottle of water, one sip, before rolling back to the monitor. “Soonie, I’m a bit busy right now.”

“You’re always busy!” she pouted as the blanket curled around her, messing her newly-dyed blond hair. Slowly, she sat up, feeling herself quickly go back down onto the mattress, letting out a weak agonizing sound as she rubbed her stomach. “Please? For your best friend!”

Soonyoung heard the music in the background of the phone pause suddenly, a bit of shuffling, and paper stacking, before she heard the dial tone, followed by a message of Jihoon saying he owes her next time.

“Rude!” she exclaimed, throwing her phone to the lower half of the mattress as she wrapped the Naruto decorated comforter her other best friend, Seokmin, got her for her birthday last year tighter around herself. Groaning, she rolled as her eyes met the ceiling. 

Time flies a tad slower than usual when you keep moaning in agony about the cramps in your stomach that felt as if someone was stabbing you to death five hundred times. At least to Soonyoung, that’s what it felt like.

“I hate everything,” she cried as she sat up, pursing his lips and rubbing her stomach. Her mom tried to rub that magical green oil, that almost all of his friend’s mothers have, and claimed that it can heal everything, but the effects didn’t last long. She rubbed her nose as a tear fell from her eye. She blinked, shocked. “Whoa, I’m not  _that_  sad, body.”

Seeing as her mother wasn’t going to come home, and that her dad left his car and the keys near the foyer before he left on his business trip, she might as well go out to buy her own pads. She rolled out of bed, literally, landing on the floor with a loud thud that would probably make her mother scream if she were home. Perks of being home alone, she thought.

Grabbing her Adidas track pants that hung on the back of the desk chair, which she really didn’t know whether it was clean or not, and the royal purple hoodie that Jihoon left in her house a week ago.

Her hair was up in a simple bun, a messy one at that, as it bounced while she walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys, her pair of worn out sneakers and tripped through the doorway as she tried to walk and put her shoes on at the same time.

Lucky for her, the nearby convenience store was only a twenty minute drive. There was a light drizzle, making Soonyoung wince as she pulled the hood over her bun, which left and awkward gap between her scalp and the hood.

The automatic doors slide to the sides as Soonyoung made her entrance and grabbed the red basket on the left, just in case she wanted to get other things. 

“Hey,” a voice called out, surprising Soonyoung and making her squeal while jumping and turning around. The employee with the red apron behind the counter snickered and shook his hands. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Soonyoung’s breathing began to calm down when she realized that, holy shit, this guy behind the counter was pretty cute. The name on his nametag, Wonwoo, broke the awkward greeting barrier as Soonyoung shyly waved, feeling her cheeks grow slightly red.

“Do you need help?” Wonwoo asked, leaning his elbow on the counter and his chin on the palm of his hand, probably because this was the only exciting thing that’s happened during his shift since it was way past midnight.

“N-no, I’m fine. Thanks though.” Honestly, did she have the courage to ask a cute employee to tell her where the sanitary napkins were? No, she was flustered as is, that would make it worse. She walked down the aisles, chin held up looking at the signs looking for the feminine hygiene aisle. 

The hood fell back to behind her shoulders making her groan. Out of all days to dress up like her imagine didn’t matter and she wasn’t, lowkey, trying to get Wonwoo’s attention. She kept reminding herself she was a fierce, confident woman, but who was she kidding, she wished she would have at least worn jeans.

She wasn’t usually flinchy, but Soonyoung heard what seemed to be boxes falling onto the floor. “S-sorry!” Wonwoo apologize as he appeared on the other end of the aisle, trying to recollect the cardboard cubes. Clumsy and cute, not bad.

After walking down five aisles, secretly making sure Wonwoo was in viewing distance for eye candy purposes, Soonyoung managed to find the pads, along with a few bags of various snacks and chips to satisfy her craves that would probably hit once she got home.

Luckily, the store had one last box of the brand name she used. It was a relief as she put the box into her basket that was now overflowing. She was going to treat herself to a small pint of ice cream when it hit her that Wonwoo was going to scan everything in the basket, including the pads.

There was no reason to be flustered, right? The menstrual cycle was part of nature and she assumed Wonwoo was way past the age of when boys thought that girls were gross and had cooties. He probably had a girlfriend anyway, right? He might have been use to it. 

Her feet began to lead her to the counter, gulping as she saw Wonwoo tapping the pen on the counter, as if he was waiting for her.

What if he didn’t have a girlfriend though? What if he had a boyfriend instead? What if he had many partners? What if he wasn’t even interested in having a partner and instead just wanted to focus on a silly little hobby like collecting stuffed toys? More importantly, why was Soonyoung thinking of these stupid fucking questions as she was approaching Wonwoo?

Her heart skipped a beat when Wonwoo smiled at her. Fuck, what the hell is going on, are her hormones getting the best of her?

“Find everything okay?” he asked, scanning the first few snack bags scan through and placed into plastic bags.

“Y-Yeah,” Soonyoung nodded slowly, thankful she hid the pads at the bottom of the basket.

“A bit weird to come by during this time, huh?” he snickered.

She blinked. “W-well I needed to get something.”

“Is it that time of the month?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened as her cheeks grew redder. Wonwoo shrugged, as if he knew she was about to ask why he knew that. “Just a hunch.” He sighed as he typed in the package code for one of the items in the basket. “ _That_ , and you just bought a ton of food at one in the morning.”

“It could be for other reasons.”

“Like–?”

Soonyoung stood there, various ‘ums’ and ‘ahs’ coming out of her mouth as she was trying to think of something. “M-my mom could be pregnant and craving these!”

Wonwoo looked up at her, their eyes meeting, Soonyoung swore that she saw a thin, almost invisible line, of electricity connect their gazes. “Touche.”

Smiling to herself, Soonyoung let out a snicker. “You had a good hunch though. We’ll go with your answer.”

He smiled at her, one that was bigger than the one she saw when he dropped the boxes. It was only then that she realized Wonwoo had casually placed the box of pads into the bag without getting embarrassed or disturbed.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” she asked bluntly.

“What?” he asked confused, looking down at the plastic bags as he placed them on the counter. “My apron?”

She giggled. Cute, funny, pretty oblivious; not bad. “The box.”

He turned his head and he peaked in the bag as he rang up the total. “Oh, the pads? Well, it isn’t really a bother. They aren’t annoying me or anything,” he joked.

She laughed along with his poor joke, but she seemed more into it that she normally would. Probably because it’s super late, they were the only two in the store, and she would do anything to see him smile again. This time, she was lucky as his nose crinkled and an eye smile formed.

Wonwoo said the total aloud, Soonyoung responded by handing over the debit card her father gave her for her graduation present. Their fingers brushed, causing Soonyoung to blush even more. Fuck, she was overthinking this too much, her hormones were definitely taking over.

He handed back the card with the receipt she was to sign and tapped on the counter waiting patiently.

“Don’t you get bored?” She asked as she sighed with the pen he was playing with earlier. “I mean– night shift with nobody around and all?”

“I get paid and I get some quiet time,” he replied as he took the receipt and handed her the bags. “Plus, this is a pretty exciting shift for me seeing you.”

There was a pause, neither of them could decipher whether it was awkward or not, but the two stared at each other and blushed a bit. “Here, wait,” Soonyoung boldly stated as she clicked the pen and wrote her number down on the back of the receipt before handing it back to him. 

He snickered, reading the number and smiling to himself before up at her. “Thanks.” He read the numbers to himself, mouthing each digit before looking back up at her. “It doesn’t bother you does it?”

“What?” Soonyoung asked as she took the bags in each hand.

“Giving your number to some guy behind the counter at a convenience store at one in the morning?”

She grinned cheekily. “Oh, that?” she pursed her lips, motioning to the receipt. Well,” she began, “it isn’t much of a bother.” She snickered as she made her way for the door. “It’s not like it annoys me or anything,” she winked.


End file.
